Oblivion
by tangerine kisses
Summary: Once again she stared at the front page of the daily newspaper, a picture of Natsume Hyuuga heir to the grand Hyuuga Corporation, and his fiancé Tamayo Akiyama. She bit back a gasped sigh. It was never supposed to be happen this way.
1. Prologue

**Summary [slip clip:**

Once again she stared at the front page of the daily newspaper, a picture of Natsume Hyuuga heir to the grand Hyuuga Corporation, and his fiancé Tamayo Akiyama. She bit back a gasped sigh.

**Oblivion **

**By: tangerine kisses**

**Disclaimer: I would never be able to own gakuen alice… too bad… …**

**Prologue :**

She stood by the end of the table, the long brown antique placed centrally in the narrow room made especially for conferencing.

The left wall was made of glass, exhibiting colored desks, comfy chairs with mainframes designated to each worker. While as glass windows covered the right fraction of the walls, a clear view of the busy city could be seen from up the hundred floor building she was in.

The blue sky hovered beneath the hectic metropolis. It seemed deemed obvious for a downpour, but the frenzied people of the metropolis wouldn't spare a glance up where.

She stood by the middle end, her long auburn hair bellowing slightly with the wind; long gone were her pigtailed hair. Though her exhilarating brown eyes remained the same, her normally cheerful pools were blank and empty, voided by the glistening tears, threatening to spill out completely.

She wore a brown suit, carefully buttoned down by cotton buttons. Inside she tucked in a white spaghetti shirt, paired along with dark slacks, and black stilettos.

Once again she stared at the front page of the daily newspaper.

A picture of Natsume Hyuuga heir to the grand Hyuuga Corporation, and his fiancé Tamayo Akiyama celebrated international model and heiress to the well-known Akiyama Conglomerate.

Her striking green eyes were shaded by her long black hair, she was gorgeous up until down her pink stilettos. Her slim arms were entwined with his.

Speaking of his, he was still salient; his crimson pools and disheveled hair…

The years hadn't changed him one bit. She bit back a gasped sigh.

"Mikan?"

Her head rose from the stifling position it held, and stunning violet eyes met hers.

Their stood Hotaru, leaning back to glass doors, her black suit remarkably suited her.

"Mikan? Are you gonna stare at that piece of crap all day?"

She considered the daily newspapers crap; she always reasoned out that tabloids were lies woven in and out to alter the proper manifestation of a person.

She held out a sigh she never knew she was holding.

"iie, hotaru." She strained a smile on her tensed face.

"then I suggest we go back to work, after we take our lunch?"

"Yeah"

She forced herself to loosen up and relax. After releasing her second sigh, she took hold of the scattered papers, documents she was examining and stuffed them in her pink folder.

"Ikuyo Hotaru"

Her striking violet eyes trailed Mikan's strained body, she had been ridiculously working herself out, day till night, she often skipped her lunch if possible she skipped dinner too. Though she haven't seem to have had realized she was gradually loosing weight, ever since that damned tabloids announced Hyuuga's matrimonial celebration. She had to get through that damned head of hers, with a nod she turned her back and started to walk away.

She followed Hotaru's footsteps, her usual smile turned back in place. She closed the doors and silently left the corridors.

Leaving the wretched newspaper by the desk.

**A Review wouldn't hurt would it? ……**

**Ja ,**

**Tangerine kisses**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Oblivion**

**By: tangerine kisses**

**Disclaimer: I don't own gakuen alice… too bad…**

"Oi, mikan? Are you listening?"

Anna complained, her ragged pink hair tied into a messy bun. She wore a scowl on her pretty face, her eyes flashing with a hint of annoyance.

"huh? nani? Anna-chan?"

She said, her brown pools blinked.

Once.

Twice…

She tilted her head oblivious to the stares directed at her.

They sat on the black silken chairs, around the long antique table inside the main conferencing room, currently discussing their new products and upgraded services.

She sat on the head of the table, her elbow propped up the desk. Her hair tied into a careless bun, she had a tint of lip gloss on and light blush-ons.

But it didn't conceal her eyes that sat with a hint of boredom.

On her right sat Hotaru, emitting a light sigh.

Down the table were her executives.

She stared at her right, glass windows that were complimented by a touch of pink elegance.

Outside, fog had started to dissipate. She was sure, that cold winds were now surrounding the busy city.

Good thing she brought her pink scarf, the one she found lying by her fireplace last Christmas Eve, 5 years ago…

_She was thrilled to see her name, seamed on the end of cloth. On the upper right corner, she noticed a mark, burned on its tips, a clover and a white one at that. _

She sighed as the memory sank back as a reminder.

Never to be forgotten, but oblige to be gotten over with.

Something that would just be a forever memory of what has and what had.

Just a recollection of hauntingly beautiful moments which would remain as moments forever.

She felt a sigh struggling to get through, but before she could bit it back; a hard object knocked her back out of breath.

It collided with her head, and she recoiled in shock.

"ITAI!!!!"

"Baka"

"HOTARU! What did I do?!!"

"Spacing out, as usual."

"nande?! I wasn't!"

Currently standing, from her last position she stared hardly at her stoic best friend.

She wore a disbelieved expression on her flushed face, and a pout on her lips.

"mikan wa… you've never changed a bit" Nonoko said, tilting her head from left to right.

She stared at mikan, a smile gracing her lips. 

mikan was still mikan, she clutched her head probably from the pain inflicted.

Beside her, anna erupted from laughter.

"ne, hotaru. You still had that baka gun with you?" Anna chocked

"eh, I thought I would have some use for it"

"hidoi! Mou! Hotaru!" Mikan cried, she sat back on her chair.

"that'll teach you to listen next time."

Before she could retort, nonoko had her to it.

"ne, minna-san. Let's continue this tomorrow. It's getting late."

Everybody nodded and stood up one by one, bid their goodbye's and silent thank you's

"Good job, everyone…" she said, smiling and shaking hands with everyone.

"ne, mikan. Ruka's picking me up tonight. Would you-" she stared at her bestfriend, expecting some kind of approval.

"iie, I'll manage home by myself. Thanks" hoyatru nodded to her, her black hair bodding slightly,

"ok then, ja."

"ja"

Once again, she was left alone; she sighed and sat back from her seat.

She stared at the pinkish ceiling, made as she requested.

She sighed again, it has been exactly 2 years ever since their company grew.

Managed by no other than Hotaru Imai.

_It was one autumn day, she had been fired from her job again, and she was left to wander by the park. _

_It had been a late afternoon, and the children who used to play around had already left for home. _

_She sighed again. _

_Sighing had been her past time lately hadn't it? _

_She sat by the old bench that creaked on the right side when sat on. She buried her head in her arms, silently cursing her ill-fated luck. _

_She almost jumped when she detected a changed in the bench weigh. Before she could identify the person seated coordinately from her, it let out a very familiar sigh. _

_She sharply turned her head, and what greeted her made her take a gasping intake of breath. _

"_Hotaru."_

"_hisashiburi… desu ne?" _

"_hontou wa hotaru ga?"_

"_eh, mikan"_

_She let out a cry of relief, and hugged her so tight._

Ever since then, they had been seeing each other more often than before. They regained their friendship, and rebalanced their company.

Hotaru offered her a job at her company as the head of the charity division. She discovered that Hotaru had inherited her families company, after the death of her father.

Her mother had died a year later, a terrible case of isolation and seclusion.

She had asked Hotaru, for slight condolence.

But she had been brushed off, saying she needed nothing but her and her company.(as her friend, not company/corporation)

Her heart had lurched from that very fact, and ever since then.

She did everything willing or not, for her one and only best friend.

It'll be an understatement if she said that she was shocked when hotaru offered her the head position of the company, she had clearly denied the offer.

She had then asked why she would do such a thing, and a stony reply she received that made her almost cry.

"_Because I trust you, mikan"_

She was forced to take the head chair, when hotaru had threatened her to dispose her of her job, she had no where to go and she loved her job in the company.

At first she had a hard time, disposing of her bad habits and managing thousands of workers.

She had been demeaned and humiliated, but her perseverance had tripled after.

She had not been afraid of competition, not at all but the Hyuuga Corporation, she learned of that competing company 2 months after she had taken position.

Her heart lurched and crumpled, from the hope she felt, and the disbelief. It had reminded her of none other than Natsume Hyuuga, the perverted playboy from their class.

Campus no.1 heartthrob his fan girls would kill just to have him company, or hold his hand. But this hottie didn't mind his sexy fan girls that would kill, just to have a piece of him.

He took notice of the campus klutz, crybaby, and carefree mikan sakura.

He always teased her non-stop, whether of her stupidity or polka dotted underwear, well ever since she tripped in front of him and UNINTENTIONALLY showed him her 'panties'.

Surprisingly, they became close, shared their moments and heartfelt feelings, ever since she found him sitting back on the lone sakura tree by the campus.

_He was sleeping, probably since he stayed up all night in his dormitories, doing whatever he should've please. _

_She sat beside him, and propped his head atop her lap. She didn't notice that he had woken up slightly, well, since he didn't say a word. _

_Not. _

_One. _

_Bit. _

_She played with his unruly locks, brushing them out of his closed eyes; she sighed and smiled, remembering his mean remarks and his annoying smirks. _

_She leaned back and closed her eyes, unnervingly straddling his locks. _

_Her hair had flown in parallelization with the warm winds, her lips gracing a special smile. _

_She hadn't known why, but she felt safe and comfortable with him, counted that he annoys the hell out of her. Though he had been the meanest and coldest boy around the academy, she knew he was special. _

They had been 13 then, but they known each there since they were 10.

'**Damn him' **

They've become almost inseparable, rivals but silently friends.

It had been a clear state of denial, though they had had the guts to bring hell to their selves and those around them, they hadn't had the guts to acknowledge their growing relationships, their sudden worries and sometimes cases of jealousy.

Hotaru and Ruka hadn't been a great match, due to their bothersome best friends they hadn't come off good together, considering Hotaru's deeming black-mailing personality, they hadn't gotten off a good start.

But shockingly, during their 3rd year on the academy campus, ruka 'the animal loving' and hotaru 'ice queen' had hooked up, and suddenly decided they liked well probably loved each other, since it's almost 5 years and still they have had each other.

Speaking of 5 years, their indifferent group had made it tradition to spend Christmas together.

But since, there blasé best friends had decided to spend their first Christmas Eve ALONE together.

That left the world's damned and apathetic couple to be ALONE too.

Too tired and lazy to bother, they had Chinese take out and burned popcorn to work on.

_Propped up on mikan's couch in front of the fireplace, they started their stringing along well, propping on strings and strings of burnt popcorn, with Christmas love songs tuning in and out of the radio. _

_When ruka and hotaru had returned at 3o'clock in the morning to celebrate Christmas day, they had found mikan and natsume sleeping, side by side, on the white furry couch. _

_Illuminated by the fire, natsume's arm had been around mikan, while mikan was leaning in, her head buried on the crook of natsume's neck. _

_Strings of burnt popcorn, left ignored atop the brown wooden desk. _

_They shared a pink blanket, oblivious to the searching eyes, uhmm, searching them. _

_Hotaru had clanged pots together, before the two almost jumped out of the frilly couch that left ruka laughing, and the apathetic couple flushing red like mad. _

After they had celebrated, with natsume complaining from mikan's unnervingly inability of not being able to cook and him suffering from Chinese take out food.

The three had left with silent greetings, and hidden gifts in the house.

She had first found ruka's, hidden atop the kitchen counter.

_It was a book, Christmas carols. _

_She had loved the play the school presented when they were 10, and she still loved it now. _

Next, she found hotaru's hidden behind the Christmas tree, she probably thought that was where mikan would search last.

_The purple box consisted of a brand new phone, well since she had lost hers last month in the hike. _

_The gift had the inability of being a hotaru remembrance, since it portrayed hotaru's love for gadgets and gizmo's a plenty. _

_It was a pink flip phone, decorated with glittering butterflies; she had taken great care in it, as to why it explains that she still has it now. _

She sat by the center couch, thinking hard where would natsume's be?

She had searched the place everywhere, heck!

She even went through her underwear closets, since natsume is and was a freakin pervert.

She stared at the fire place; she caught sight of a pink cloth, laying up her hearth.

She didn't remember having a pink cloth?

She examined the cloth, and noticed it was a scarf.

_A smile graced her lips, that special smile of hers that seemed all heart out. _

_The end of the scarf had been adorned by a small glittery line, which had been revealed to be her name, and up by the right corner, a mark had been left. It had a small burnt mark, and a clover adorned in silver glitter. _

_She had found it, she should've known. As she sat by the fluffy couch, she wore the scarf around her neck, protectively. _

_She buried her face atop the scarf and whispered silent prayers._

"_arigatou, natsume…"_

As the scenes replayed in her mind, she hadn't noticed that she had already reached her office room.

She gathered her things, the pink folder her white purse and her pink scarf.

She checked her mobile for any messages, and smiled as she admired the glittering butterflies that adorned it.

She took notice of the time and realized that it was already quarter to 11.

She walked swiftly to the gathering elevator, noticing that it had been she again, to leave last.

She sighed, entered the elevator and pressed the ground button.

She observed the orange lights, slowly gaining down wards speed, she sighed again as she closed her tired eyes, while as the elevator door opened to her destination.

Before she could step out, the crane she had been occupying had offensively shook, the lights went off and on.

Her eyes widened, and belatedly she saw shocked crimson eyes, widening, a disheveled appearance before she let out a strangled scream.

A hand shot out, grabbed her arm and jumped down with her as the elevator fell.

**It wouldn't hurt to leave a review ne? ….**

**Ja,**

**Tangerine kisses**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Oblivion**

**By: tangerine kisses**

**Disclaimer: I could and would not ever own gakuen alice… don't sue…**

_As much as I love you yeah..  
_

_As much as I need you  
_

_And I can't stand you  
_

_Must everything you do make me wanna smile  
_

_Can I not like you for awhile? No...  
_

She bit back a gasp as the lift she was occupying shock once more. Her possessions were left scattered on the ground, some of her vital documents lay strewn atop each other.

But that wasn't what her mind was processing by the moment.

She couldn't even worry about her own life, would she get out of the treacherous lift. Her mind seemed to linger on her companions arms secured tightly around her. The crimson eyes he possessed and his unruly locks that tickled her head.

She couldn't seem to get the fact out of her confused mind that this man, that had have been embracing her whole body.

Her whole entity.

Her whole world.

And her whole life.

Appear as if…

RIGHT…

His sudden touches, his whispers, had have been the answer to her prayers.

Her PRAYERS!

He.

Was .

here.

Hyuuga.

Natsume.

'Natsume!'

That man that has been yet betrothed to the celebrated international star.

'Tamayo Akiyama'

The lift gave another shook, before the lights died down completely. It stopped so sudden as it had happened, and somehow. She felt unaware of what has had transpired.

They stood there, arms around each other…

He noticed her copper hair, was longer than it was then. She had somehow grown a foot taller, while as he did too.

He couldn't speak; he could not utter a word for nothing seemed to have reached his once then prolific mind.

Neither one had move, both seemed oblivious to their awkward situation.

The air had come thick, as they dared not move.

You could feel as if a sudden movement would shatter everything in pieces...

Left to be once again forgotten, but long gone would be the light silence.

"Youjo?"

The old nickname brought back memories, memories woven through time and space.

Passed through the air as if it had been once again, resurfaced.

Remembered.

She smelt him.

Felt him.

Saw him.

She savored the warm feeling emitting from him.

The warmth and the convivial affection he had always had.

'He THE Natsume Hyuuga'

Though her heart had protested, she pulled away and looked down. Her gaze away from him, away from the dazzling hue of his crimson eyes.

She felt his gaze, constantly pinning her down. She felt the intensity of his eyes, those blood red pools that made her frail and fragile.

But her heart won't a do.

She decided to just steal a SINGLE glance…

Just a harmless glimpse would hurt a do, wouldn't it?

But as her eyes returned that fleeting glimpse, she suppressed a sudden gasp, her throat seemed to have been strangled, her voice stifled away.

She was left breathless…

Dazzling as he must have been, now he was even more stunning.

He noticed her change too, so long must he have longed to see her again, that he felt his self suddenly so vulnerable.

Her unruly brown locks have lengthened from her shoulders up to her waist, her body grown unnervingly. Her once school garb had been discarded and left along were corporate attires, toffee colored slacks and a mid buttoned chocolate suit.

Her running shoes gone, while as black strapped stilettos had replaced them, she had the same light gloss on her lips that always made him crazy, a light pink blush had decorated her flush cheeks.

He felt as if he missed the old mikan…

The lousy mikan, clad in a short black pleated skirt and a free sailor shirt, with creamy white socks and flat black shoes.

His heart lurched when he remembered her smiles, and her melodious laughter.

He stared at her unflinching face.

Crimson clashed with brown.

"it seems were… stuck, as of now" he stated in a matter of opinion, as he turned his back, and started to press the emergency buttons.

She caught her breath again and slowly released a sigh.

She tilted her head back as she leaned her body on the cold steel wall. She released yet another sigh she had not known she had been holding.

After he had seemed satisfied, toying with the buttons, he reappeared bored.

He stared at her sinking figure, as she slid down the cold marble floor.

"Why are you here?"

'What the hell do you think your doing? Hyuuga?'

He narrowed his eyes, as his gorgeous lips formed into a smirk.

"Imai had me come. She said to deliver the papers for the merge."

"The merge?"

"For the Hyuuga-Akiyama merge. Dimwit."

"Its currently 11 and a half, and for your information. Office closes during 8. Bastard."

"She specifically said, to hand it over to the baka situated in the chairwoman's ward. Idiot."

"…And what does the Imai-conglomerate have to do with YOUR companies merge? Jerk."

" I pity your companies superiority, incase you didn't know, your company's gonna be the main control center for the merge. Since the Hyuuga-Akiyama would neither surrender the mainframes, Imai has decided to surrender hers. 30 of the company's income would be deposited to Imai. Though I doubt that's gonna stay that way. Imai's blackmailing skills are pretty handy. Moron."

"NO WAY!!"

Her eyes flew wide open, shock clearly on her pale face. He took notice of her pale complexion, he was suddenly aware of her sudden thinness. She wasn't as skinny as she had been last time, he was almost so sure that she had not been eating properly, but he had dismissed the thought.

Maybe it was the baka watching her waistline.

"You seemed surprised? Polka."

"I'll bet you PLANNED for that to happen! Didn't you?!"

"What do you mean I PLANNED those? Why don't you ask your best friend what she did to convince my father?!"

"Don't blame Hotaru for you EVIL schemes!!?"

"I'm not blaming anybody! You loud mouthed woman!"

"I'm NOT a Loud mouthed Woman!!! Pervert!"

"Yeah! Could've fooled me! Polka."

"Don't. call. Me. Polka!."

"Why? Did you change your underwear now? Huh? polka?"

"Arghh!!!! KIKITAKUNAI!!!!!! (I don't want to hear you!)"

"Hah! I'll bet your still wearing your ichigo-pants'!"

"YOU BLOODY PERVERT!!! I'LL KILL YOU!!!"

She tackled him to the ground, her hand pinned his arm.

While the other one smashed him continuously on the chest, her fist fisted around.

"OI! Youjo! Yamete! Ow! Yamete!"

"YOU! –smack- BAKA! –smack- AFTER! –smack- I –smack- CONSTANTLY! –smack- THOUGHT! –smack- ABOUT! –smack- YOU!..."

Her eyes widened, as her words slowly sank in.

No way in hell had she just unconsciously yelled that!?!

'kyaaahhhhhhhhh!!!"

She stood up and sank down the corner of the lift, her brown locks messily cascaded down her hair, and yet she looked wonderful.

She shook her head repeatedly, her mouth muttering words as if casting a spell.

'Iya-desu! Iyada!! Iyada!!'

Silence reined, the air filled tension seemed to increase rapidly.

He also stood up, his unruly locks messed up and down. He brushed his shirt with a slight motion of his hands.

He stood straight, and leaned down the opposite corner from her.

'did he just hear her right?'

"so… youjo? You miss me now?"

He breathed, his voice rough on the edges. His slightly long locks covered his crimson pools, the unrelieved truth enclosed and sheltered by.

He stood by the cold wall, that stance he so often stood.

He looked striking.

'dammit, damn you hyuuga'

A grumbling sound sliced the tension, when the lift had suddenly shook from a long time.

She suddenly stood, and grabbed the railing by the wall.

The orange lights blinked, from button to button. He seemed equally surprised. He stood so, and began to press the orange emergency buttons.

Slowly the light blinked.

Once.

Twice.

So abrupt it stopped and lit. Her face lit by too, she felt relief while as he gradually released a sigh.

She crouched by the cold marble floor.

Gathering her scattered things, the documents that had been left forgotten for the past few minutes, she gathered as much as she could, before he helped her.

He collected his belongings, as she did.

For a minute the fingers brushed against each other, and she stopped abruptly.

For a second they stared at each other before the passage way opened.

"Aanoo… saaa…"

A brown haired man in a blue uniform stood by the door way, he had his cap on. Still shocked and anxious, he was just informed that the chairwoman had been trapped in the lift for 3 hours or so. And he quickly went to work, terrified he might lose his job.

But before he could explain himself, a brunette passed by him hurriedly away. He was so shocked that he stood there unmoving.

"Sumimasen…" a cold voice announced, he almost jumped out of his wits when he heard the voice. Terrified he looked back, and saw tall guy, with a disheveled appearance, and the most striking crimson eyes.

"ahhh…..nooo…."

He walked passed him without another word said. He noticed a pink cloth stuck by the railings of the wall.

"Sumimasen! Ano! Ojoo-chan? Is this yours?"

Natsume turned back round, the man held a pink cloth that somewhat looked like a scarf. he slowly neared him, and he had a back-glance as he remembered polka wearing the same cloth around her neck.

He retrieved the pink scarf and muttered thanks.

Silently reprimanding polka about keeping their stuff always checked.

He rushed to the parking lot through the revolving doors, the cold wind colliding on his face like knives. But as he turned right he saw a white cooper zoom away through the busy city.

He stared at the pink scarf and saw a small mark by the end, he reckoned the mark. But suddenly he had a flashback when he left an identical scarf by polka's fire place.

A smile slowly crept to his face.

The night sky sparkled with thousands of stars, bright and mystical.

He stood by the lone street, his unruly hair bellowing with the cold gush of the wind.

He clutched the pink cloth near his heart and whispered a silent whisper.

"I miss you too… youjo…"

**Leave a review, ne? **

**Ja**

**Tangerine kisses**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Oblivion**

**By: tangerine kisses**

**Disclaimer: I would never own gakuen alice… not in a million years…**

_& all I know is  
_

_You've got to give me everything  
_

_Nothing less cause  
_

_You know I give you all of me  
_

_I give you everything that I am  
_

_I'm handin' over everything that I've got  
_

_Cause I wanna have a really true love  
_

_Don't ever wanna have to go & give you up_

She stood unnervingly by the fast-food counter, sighing again for almost the millionth time.

She had been waiting for their ordered lunch for about an hour or so, and she almost had her wits out.

How on earth could a Mac and a fish fillet take so long to prepare?

And they call this 'fast food' too!!

'Damn it!'

Ever since the unexpected meeting she had last two weeks in the elevator, her world had been too damned…!

She had asked Hotaru why she had not told her of their position in the Hyuuga-Akiyama conglomerate merge.

All she got was a simple…

"Slipped my mind…"

She had vowed not to get fused up in that damned person anymore, and here she was working her head off on their stupid merge.

Not that she minded the work, it's just the fact that she had to work with him,

AGAIN!

And for a bonus,.

She also got to work with his fiancé!

'argghhhh!!! Life is so unfair!'

Before she could bang her head to the nearest pole, the cashier handed her, her delayed order with a confused smile.

"Sorry for the wait"

She forced a smile with a nod of the head. She shouldered her tiny pink pouch and hurried to the front exit.

A cold gush of wind greeted her as she went out in the busy streets of Tokyo. The blinding sun was beating down on the street-goers, lots of them were office people.

A lot were hurrying for lunch, some were students and sometimes you'd even encounter nuns and priest.

'Freaky, I know…'

Her pink blouse was slightly carried by the wind, her cappuccino skirt bellowing with. Her tresses were scattered implacably, tangling in its edges as she pushed it back.

Her feet scattered to walk faster, as the filings in front of her increased.

Minute by minute she would bump into somebody, whether an old lady or college teens.

She should've have to be a lot more careful, the busy streets of Tokyo, though somehow peaceful had lots of crooks and thief's too.

She checked her white custom watch that had been strapped on her right wrist. The strap was uniquely braided and had golden glitter decorated by the edges, it was adorned with violet laces and silver dust freckles too.

It was another gift from hotaru last Christmas.

Last Christmas they had spent their precious time together. Though they were alone by Christmas eve, they had a great time.

Ruka had made it up when he couldn't come because of a business trip, he had accompanied them during new years, hotaru had been glad about that.

It made her highly cheerful, being with them. To spend those kind of occasions.

Well since she had been searching for that blasted natsume during those times.

Speaking of hotaru, she'd kill her if she was late any more minute. Her call time had been an hour ago, and hotaru didn't tolerate late comers, especially if it was her beast friend, considering too that they had been talking about food her.

she would've killed her.

'And it just so happens that I AM her best friend… dammit…'

She contemplated on how the sky seemed to illuminate the peculiar streets of Tokyo.

Though it was dark and the sun was blocked by Nimbus clouds, the sun light that had been peeking from it seemed more than enough to illuminate the streets of the peculiar Tokyo city.

The weather was quite strange this time of year, when the months of September and October pass by so easily, and November had come its way to our calendars.

Every minute from a second the blazing sun would shine on the hectic streets, the passer by's would be suffering from the beating heat.

They would've hurry more and scatter more miserably.

From up above the high buildings, you would notice them.

She remembered once, she would look down these hectic streets and admire its eventful thoroughfare.

The people were like ants, crawling hurriedly.

Up.

Down.

Left.

Right.

It was a familiar sight for entrepreneurs working, sometimes even living in these kinds of boulevards.

She released a sigh from her lips, it straightened to a clear pout.

Somehow, life was kind of boring for her. well…

'Ever since we went our separate ways…'

For all she knew, natsume would've have been dead and she wouldn't even care.

'Liar'

'Dammit, I am so NOT a Liar!'

Damn conscience, they were always bothering you to bits.

Another sigh escaped from the tips of her lips.

She hastily walked down the edge of the road, positioning her body right in front of the pedestrian cross.

Just as she raised her head, just as she exactly decided to lift it, she saw stunning crimson eyes from the other side of the road..

Her pools widened, rounding, but just as it did it had narrowed down to the black haired beauty clinging on his left arm.

Her emerald eyes twinkling, normally it would've been from happiness and laughter, oh but I so doubt.

Her laughter filled the streets like tingling chimes, the individuals around them glancing oh so curiously.

It wasn't every afternoon would you see celebrities hanging around cheap streets of Tokyo on this time of the day, at night maybe but on a high sunned afternoon, you'd be lucky.

She caught her strangled breath in her throat, forcing to swallow it whole. And just as precisely, crystalline drops of water came down the dark perturbing sky.

Taunting.

The once blazing sun, now gone, the sky so dark and gloomy. People had hurriedly taken for cover.

But still she had stood there in the rain, soaking…

By now, rain was falling heavily on the busy streets they were currently occupying. She fought her ragged breaths as shock filled her whole stiff body…She saw them sharing a violet umbrella that somehow came out of nowhere.

She felt her body stopped moving, her skin ultra-sensitive from the acid rain.

Abruptly, she was slightly pushed forward.

The crowd she was formerly in had suddenly moved towards the other street hurrying from their own problems.

You could've hear the roads fill with hundreds of buzzing and beeping sounds, the tip-tops of the rain, falling onto the cold pavement, the cemented rooftops and roof tiles, from the metallic car hoods.

She saw them, head towards her direction.

Just as she was about to continue her way, the crimson pools knew so well fixed on hers.

Exactly where she had been currently standing, exactly on her brown pools.

She almost felt him take her in.

Swallow her whole…

By just looking, staring.

An action as simple as that had made her shiver, not from the cold but from the aura he had been emitting by just.

Looking.

At.

Her.

She looked down below and blinked back the slight drops of tears, peeking out of her brown pools, luckily the rain drops had been streaming down her cheeks…

Camouflaging the tears she hadn't been aware she had been shedding.

She felt the driving rain on her, numbing her thoroughly…

She felt herself driving mad, just plain insane.

Longing for his touch.

His feel…

Everything about him.

The individuals by her side had pulled out colorful umbrellas, and unfortunately she forgot hers. Her clothes were soaked wet, and her newly bought stilettos were bleached ruined.

The white paper bag she had been holding had been soaked too, the food inside ruined. But she couldn't care less about what would've happened to the food.

She was too busy contemplating over herself.

She took a few slow steps as he did his; slowly she made it longer, narrower.

Every step took her whole of her strength, her breath and her will.

A minute.

A second.

Time had flown in, but for them it seemed to stand still.

He was right in front of her pale visage. Her dull eyes, pained out. Her lips in a straight smile…

She was practically soaking wet!

He noticed her paleness, her thin wrist unlike before. She was slimmer than the last time they met, during their "unfortunate" accident on the elevator.

He wanted to touch her.

Feel her.

Warm her up and ready.

He took notice of her slight shivers, and her silent whispers.

But before he could've touched her in anyway, he felt a tug by his left. Tamayo had been glancing up at him, curious of his sudden awareness.

'Why? Why was it so hard?'

Just as they were of arms reach, their hands had brushed against each other.

The lightest and the briefest touch.

A fleeting contact.

A slight link.

It was all it took to take their breaths away.

But just as she recovered her lost breath, and just as he did his.

They had had passed each other like a shadow.

Slowly and silently.

Time had seemed to have gone by, the world around them dissolved into nothingness, left by themselves in their own world where they should've truly belong.

Their paths had crossed once again.

And yet…

They had done nothing about it.

Given a chance to have taken a stand, they had denied themselves of their desires.

Desires for each other…

Her stride had sped, her breath too ragged.

Her throat was grimly emitting some kind sound. Some slight gasping and strangling sounds. She felt her body go numb from the cold. Her visage shivering, and trembling.

She ran in the pouring rain.

Unaware of the peculiar glances she had received.

Unaware of the path she had caused.

Her auburn tresses had spilled on her shoulders, wet and damp.

She had reached the west side of the city, where crowds were less likely to form during a downpour.

Just as she reached the front doorway of one of the tallest buildings of the city, a Surge of thunder broke unto the sky.

She let out a strangled scream.

Stopping and crouching down the cold and wet pavement of the floor, she closed her brown pools, tightly, and covered her pinkish red ears.

The soaked white paper bag rolled on the floor.

Her hair had spilled messily on her shoulders, wounding around her arms. Her pale, pale visage had a tinge of terror in them. Her once clean suit had slight tinges of mud on the edges and cuffs.

Another strike of thunder and lightning had flashed through the sky, just as she was about to let an ear splinting scream again.

Warms arms wrapped around her torso, lifting her slightly…Her eyes snapped open and gentle blue pools greeted her.

Familiarity clicked on her mind and she engulfed the person in a tight hug.

He carried her, her legs hooked-up his left arm. As she clung on to his neck.

"Mikan?"

He heard muffled cries, and sniffles. He swiftly sheltered her inside the lobby and hurried to the elevator.

He heard a stifled voice. A silent whisper.

"Go-gomen.. Ru-Ruka…"

"Daijoubu…"

He felt her Clung onto him tighter…

The lift came to a stop on the highest floor, he continued towards the wooden oak doors. He twisted the knob open, and a comfy sight greeted him.

There was a desk seated in the outset center, brownish in color. There was also a white cotton chair, fluffed with a square pink pillow. In the middle of the room sat a rounded sofa, it was white and creamy.

Paired with pillows like the one placed by the chair. The center was decorated with lots of cushions, piled on top of each other. There was a glass desk, on top was folded clothes and a large towel, beside it was a spare blanket.

He placed her on the sofa, covering her with the enormous towel.

The room was covered in pink and white simplicity.

Just like her.

He stared at her and silently studied her face.

She was shivering; her face was pale and scary. Her tresses were wildly in disarray, her clothes were soaked and her lips were straight and taunt, traces of fear and panic on her face.

Usually it was tugging in its ends with a smile. Her eyes would've been twinkling in mischief, but ever since that day…

They had never regained their unique touch.

"Mikan…? Daijoubu?"

He heard her sniff, and then it was followed by a cough.

"ee..hhh.. arigatou… ruka.."

She released a strangled sigh, and leaned on the sofa couch. Careful not to wet it more.

"I'll leave you to change? Ok?"

She looked at him expectantly, before she nodded with a slight smile.

"hai!"

He stared at her softly, his eyes twinkling with expectancy. He smiled then nodded at her, as he slowly stood up and neared the oak doors.

"I'll get you something to eat, ok?"

Just as he said that, something clicked on her mind. Like a light bulb shining oh so suddenly.

"kyaahhh!! Shimatta! I forgot hotaru's lunch!" Her eyes were now widened saucer plates, while she contemplated on her stupidity.

She sat up straight, but before she could stand up ruka gave her a knowingly smile.

"Daijoubu yo, mikan-chan. I'll take care of it." She let out another sigh.

"hontou no arigatou, ne? ruka-kun…"

"nandemo nai ga… go change ok?"

"hai"

After he walked out of the wooden oak doors, she fell back on the white couch and closed her eyes.

She hated thunders.

They were scary and alarming.

She remembered once, during her high school days. There was this super typhoon, and classes were all suspended due to it.

_She had been cooped up in her room, not bothering to get up at all; the sky was dark, gloomy and black. _

_Rain was falling heavily and thunders were flashing through quite frequently. _

_She was tightly covered in her duvet. _

_Her eyes squinted closed, her hands secured on her ears. She let out another stifled scream as a lightning flashed through the sky. She had not eaten since last night when the downpour began. _

_It had been almost half a day straight and she still hadn't gotten up, to clean nor to prepare... _

_Her telephone downstairs had been constantly ringing, but she hadn't bothered answering it. _

_Fearing that if she did, she would've encountered something downstairs. _

_A flash of lightning and thunder stormed the heavy sky, followed by her stifled scream. _

_Her breath came ragged, and her auburn tresses spilled onto the pillow beddings. _

_Her body filled with dread and horror… _

_She really hated thunder, it made her panic, ever since she were a kid she had have a phobia developed from it. _

_She heard the door to her bedroom creaked, and she almost panicked. _

_She was afraid of lightning and thunder, but most of all she was also terrified with ghosts. _

_Before she could shriek her voice out, a muffled whisper was heard through the pouring rain outside._

"_youjo?"_

_Her pools widened and a strangled gasp escaped her lips. She slowly pulled her duvet down, and blinked onto the trespasser._

"_Na-Natsume?"_

_He frowned at her, seeing her all scared and terrified. _

_It was just a little rain and thunder. _

_What was there to be scared of? _

_He sat by her bed, and contemplate-ly stared at her. _

_His crimson pools were narrowed to her, and his blackish-blue hair stood out in the dark. _

_His face etched with worry. _

"_Nande yo, youjo?"_

_She sat straight up, and hugged the duvet to her body. Shock clearly written all over her face. _

_But before she could've replied back, another crash of thunder and lightning surged through the darkened sky. _

_And again it was followed by her strangled shriek. _

_She jumped on him, hugging him off in the process… _

_She nestled her head on his neck, the duvet lay forgotten. _

_His eyes were wide and shocked. _

_How would you react if somebody just jumped on you like that?! _

_And then he heard it, stifled sob, he debated whether he would he push her down, or hug her back. _

_It deemed both inappropriate. _

_But as another batch of thunder and lightning surged through the gloomy sky, she clung onto him tighter. _

_Slowly… _

_His arms snaked around her tiny and slim body. _

_He pulled her closer, as he whispered silent and comforting words onto her ear. _

_He pulled her back, and took the laying duvet on the ground. _

_Covered them both and laid her back down the bed. _

_He laid WITH her, on the bed. _

_Though they both felt anxiety towards it, they both welcomed the comforting company of each other. _

_They snuggled around each other, there foreheads almost touching, her head by his neck, and his by hers. _

_He whispered her comforting prayers, as both of them lulled back onto sleep._

She sat up as she recalled that night; she had fallen asleep with natsume, and felt

safe and protected.

But she had felt him wrong.

He had not protected her.

He pained her, made her suffer.

By just making her fall in love with him.

'NO! I wasn't in love! It was just adoration, admiration. That's all!'

She gathered her folded clothes, and silently changed onto them. She folded them neatly, and grabbed the spare blanket.

She snuggled her self by the couch.

Somehow, trying to lull herself to sleep…

She tried to count sheep.

Forward and backwards, what was she ought to do?

Cry her self from distant memories?!

Damn it!

She hugged her knees to herself, feeling helpless once again.

Helpless just as how he had made her feel…

What was it that she needed from him?

He was everything she denied.

Everything she abhorred.

But nonetheless, she had loved him…

had she not?

It was just that fact that made her useless, against anything she reasoned out to.

Just that simple fact she had fell webbed unto her-self for doing.

To fall in love.

And with him to…

with Natsume Hyuuga…

Tears had peeked in her eyes, and stifled sobs came from her, but before she could've broken down.

She heard the wooden oak doors creaked open.

She abruptly tilted her head.

And somehow…

crimson clashed with auburn.

**Ja**

**Tangerine kisses**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Oblivion**

**By: tangerine kisses**

**Disclaimer: I don't own gakuen alice… don't sue…**

_It's so hard to say _

_  
How a love could end this way  
_

_The one that used to care for you  
_

_Just turns and walks away  
_

_And it's so hard to find  
_

_To leave the pain behind  
_

_When all the things you're looking for  
_

_Your heart can't seem to find  
_

Her body stilled, her breath hitched.

It was one of those times that uncertainty prodded onto her mind.

'Blank and disarming.'

His eyes gave the impression of calamity and inimitability. His presence was as cold and sumptuous as it had been.

She felt as if her surroundings had deteriorated to nothing, dreading any movement for as if time had stopped turning.

He stood upright, unmoving. His stance held the lone laziness it could've emitted by itself. His locks unruly. His crimson eyes bore hers, in a never ending gaze that seemed to find fleeting eternal moments.

While as she sat rigid, unnerving. Her widened pools unblinking, her mind unpresuming.

Their gaze locked desperately, clashing from the anxiety.

She knew what he had come for; she knew this anxiety just like the back of her hand.

She stood up so sudden that her view hastily swirled.

Her right hand clutched the end of the banister, as she tried to steady her breathing. Slowly she made way towards the door behind his back.

The only escape she could've reached.

Her steps became hurried and uncalled.

But just as her back turned on him, she felt her body being swerved around.

Her auburn eyes widened abruptly, she felt her own being slammed back onto the door she had planned to escape.

Wide and fearful arms blocked her right and her left. Her lips remained open to a certain gap, making it look like she was a gaping fish.

It was hard to imagine those arms that retained her, had been warmly enveloping.

It was hard to imagine her self then, surrendering to it.

But then a sudden collision made her faint a gasp.

He leaned his forehead unto hers, his once blazing pools closed. Her breath hitched and grasped, clutched and seized.

She felt the slow warm gushes, fill her lips.

Tickle her cheeks; she heard the percussion of his breathing intake, and the quaint thumping of his familiar heart.

The beats she normally would've counted and joined…

She felt herself give in to the warmth she had been searching, the little pursuits of happiness she had been seeking. Yet she found herself declining.

"Ya-yamete…" (Stop)

She felt her lids caving into the affection and kindliness he emitted.

"Why? Why deny what I give…?" his harsh voice stole a silent kiss.

Her mind screamed for relief and liberation, her world seemed to crumble. Her heart ached and throbbed.

The stings of his words debilitating within.

She cannot, yet she must…

'…**because of me' (mikan)**

"I don't need you" her cruel words etched his heart.

The grip he held above her shoulders almost crumpled to ash, still the unyielding stand he held in front of her never wavered.

"Yet you led yourself to senselessness without me." His word bit her back like ice; it stung and stabbed her remaining self.

'**You destroy yourself… because of me…' (mikan)**

"I despise you." The brutality left no room for mercy. Her voice faint like ice.

She almost felt him squeeze her life out, his desperation dispersing through out, the hurt and pain he felt deliberating-ly weakening her, and it waned her resolution, her chance to fight his desperate plea.

"Don't deny it." instead of its usual callousness, she heard his forbidding voice traced with solicit.

'**I… I can't… I can't love you…' (mikan)**

"Leave. I offer you my pity." Her self screamed and screeched. Yet she forced her self to deny him.

Still her heart pleaded and begged for his immediate warmth and affection.

Though she herself denied it to her own.

She felt it once, and again.

The common symptoms of devastation.

She felt her stomach churn and twist, the contempt and complicit. Her head hung low and defeated for her world crumbled to pieces, yet she knew of her consequences.

She knew what of her self had she given up, for she knew it'll be for his freedom, his happiness.

But in spite of her simple exploit, she had not felt relief or realization at all.

The tightly wounded fist stopped rigid beside her left cheek, the sudden collision knocked out the whole border she was leaning on.

For the first time since they had spoken, his crimson eyes bore hers down.

She saw the pain and hurt he had felt, it pierced her soul like knives repeatedly.

His eyes lay low, ablaze yet defeated, the yearning he felt still so fresh.

Abruptly, anger broke through pain, and fury erupted to rage.

"I don't need your pity." The unfeeling words he parted her, left her feeling nothing but oblivion.

She crumpled to the ground; her sobs left her feeling wretched and unending. Her auburn tresses flew stuck around her, her body almost cold and unfeeling.

One of her legs was tucked in below her, while the other sprawled away.

She looked like a lost child waiting for its savior. Nonetheless, her savior to return…never.

Her swollen lips quivered violently, her head hung down low. Her voice trembled and quavered, she felt as if she lost him.

The impact of those words just ushered her unreal realization.

'I did… I pushed him away… forever…"

Her breath hitched and tears came pouring glazed down as she recalled the scenes from yesterday night.

_She sat by the deepest corner of the restaurant, her face filled with boredom. She had arrived 55 minutes ago, and yet her 'unknown' meeting partner was no where in sight. _

_She released a weary sigh. _

_She took hold of the chambers appearance, it was simply stunning. _

_The place had been located at the nearest pier, yet no fish stinks were present. The walls were decorated with red and green glitter, cleaned and miss half. _

_The ceilings were galaxy deep, yet retained its feel to be comforting to the soul. The lights were dimmed slightly, while as the candles were ablaze-d. _

_Her table was adorned with a practical white sheet, and shining tablewares. But disappointingly, the seat across from her was empty. _

_She furrowed her brows in frustration. _

_She had dressed up for this freakin' night, wonderingly worried that she might be late, and here she was the one waiting! _

"_Sakura-san, would you care for another glass?"_

_She looked up to see her serving waiter, Wei-san. He had been accompanying her for the last minutes. _

_She nodded a light yes._

"_e, dozo…"_

_He poured her a glass of blood red wine, full almost to the rim. _

_She was at her 5__th__ glass, a minute more and she would've had to stop her self from ordering a bottle of vodka. _

_She took a large sip, and slumped back onto the chair. _

_Her brown pools swirled from the dosage of alcohol yet she took no notice to it. _

_Her taunt lips were slightly pouted, red from the liquid she took in, her cheeks blushed pink. Her hair was then in a tight bun, now it had strands framing her heart shaped visage. _

_She wore a golden dress that complimented her eyes; it hung low on the neck line, yet fitted tight onto her waist and below. It reached the line contour of her ankles, while as her quaint feet were paired with mahogany stilettos. _

_She wore simple jewelry, a golden bangle and a pair of glittering ear hoops._

_She took another huge gulp from her drink and called the nearest attendant. _

"_Excuse me, could I have a bottle of vodka please." _

_Her voice sounded bored yet ambled._

"_Right away madam."_

_The server poured her a tall glass of white liquid. _

_She took 2 gulps, then 1, then another 2, followed by a deep breath. _

_A short sigh. _

"_Didn't know you were such drinker polka, I would've bought you to a bar." _

_The cool voice broke her thoughts and she whirled her head back round. _

_She met steel crimson pools, and she knew right away that Natsume Hyuuga had arrived. _

'_I should've known...!'_

"_Took you long enough. Did you lose your way or were you just plain dumb?" she bit back, her voice laced with a trace of annoyance. _

_He raised a single eyebrow and flashed her his trademark smirk._

"_Actually, I've had trouble getting here. The press keep pestering me all day long." He drawled, he sat from across her, while as he took notice of her fuming face. _

_He wore a formal black suit, the slacks pleated neatly. Yet the front of his suit was open, and his blue necktie hung around loosely, he looked liked a god that fell from heaven. _

_His bangs lay unruly as it is, his face shaped practically._

"_Done staring youjo?" his voiced drawled on once again, with a hint of mockery. _

_She blushed straight up her cheeks. Her pools wide open, she turned her head from him, to her right and gave out a huff. _

"_I've seen more than better." She flashed him a smirk that creepily reminded him of Imai. _

_He raised another curious brow._

"_Have you?" he had this crazy look in his eyes that warned alert danger. _

_He leaned in for the kill. _

_His voice grew silent and mistuning. _

"_I see you haven't gotten laid yet." _

_Then flush that her cheeks had undergone turned beet red. Her ears reddened frightfully, and her eyes widened so sudden._

"_Natsume HENTAI!!!!" she huffed and puffed, her breathing uneven. Her head turned to her left. _

_She snatched her drink and gulped lots. Her hands clutched the stem, as she placed it back with a bang. _

_She poured another rim full._

"_Youjo, you've had enough" his voice came sternly. _

_His eyes locked onto her._

"_I can handle liquor properly, thank you." She challenged_

"_I said, you've had enough"_

"_And I say I haven't"_

"_Don't test me youjo"_

"_I'll test you all I want" she replied curtly._

_She refilled the glass, and proceeded to lift it to her lips, but firm hands forbid her to do so. _

_She was startled at first, yet acted as if she hadn't noticed. _

_She pulled back with force doubled, and lifted the glass back up. _

_But before she could drink it up, the firm grip that had been forcing it down suddenly went all out-off. _

_He released it rapidly, that the force she appended had rebounded back to her. thus caused the drink to spill casually on her.  
_

_She let out a strangled cry, the screeching of the chair from being pushed echoed. _

_Her head whirled angrily to him, her brown pools filled with rage. _

_Abruptly she stood up and hastily walked out of the restaurant. _

"_That baka natsume!! I'll kill him!" she checked her purse for her handkerchief, but suddenly realized she left it at home. _

_She brought out a ragged cry. _

"_Doshiete!? Kami-sama!" Her head fumed with frustration and incompetence. Her stride's slowly shortened. _

_She dragged her feet from the ground, and slowed down. _

_She felt sticky, and wet!! _

_This was all because of that pompous fool! _

"_I don't plan to follow you till you reach your house, so I suggest you stop now." His tone had the ring of boredom and monotony, yet it felt cool to her ears. _

"_Then don't, I can manage on my own!" she shouted without turning her back. _

_She felt his eyes narrow her down. _

_But she didn't care at the moment; her main concern was her newly bought dress, which had cost half her salary! _

_And he doesn't even compliment her! _

'_That good for nothing pervert!'_

"_oi youjo…" She swiftly turned back and faced him front, _

"_WHAT!?"_

_He neared her so quickly she didn't even notice, up until he had his hand on her neck, with a wet cloth._

_She bit back a gasp, when the warm cloth touched her skin, gently removing the sticky substance. _

_His hands went all over her neck, and the back. _

_Just as she was enjoying his light touches, the cloth suddenly struck on her pink cheeks. _

_The sticky substance clinging on it, her pools widened saucer plates. _

"_Natsume Baka!!!" _

_And all she caught was a glimpse of his devilish smirk. _

_They sat by the railings of he pier.  
_

_The waves crashing down them below, the moon shone its pale light shadowing the boats anchored by the shore. The sky was dark yet sparkles of light shone brightly on them. _

_From the horizon, 500 meters afar. _

_A tall lighthouse blinked callously. Directing lost men in the sea, providing light to those who where dimmed with darkness. _

_Her feet swung left and right. Earlier, she had taken her stilettos off and left them by the car. Her carefully tied hair fell down in a messy curling fashion, her sticky dress forgotten. _

_She hummed a slow tune, while as her tresses flew hurriedly with the gushing of the wind. _

_He sat by her, 5 meters apart. His shoes lay forgotten with hers, his broad shoulders without his coat. _

_He held a stance of tranquility, while as hers were in a silent chaos. _

_Their beings held onto perfect harmony, achieving to the highest point of oblivion._

_Her voice floated with the sea breeze, it traveled to his ears, making him stare at her with sheer amusement. _

_Yet still, her face held passion and excitement. _

_Her eyes dancing to its own tune… _

_He looked at her with inquiry, as she stood up and held her hand to him. _

"_Natsume, dance with me…"_

_Unknowingly he had grabbed hold of her hand, her laughter made music to his ears. _

_He pulled her closer, and neared his body to hers._

"_This is stupid." His voice trailed with silent amusement. _

_Her laughter ringed, and her eyes twinkled._

"_I know" _

_They twirled with, silently, moving in coordinately. _

_Their moves held them, while as they held each other. _

_The waves crashed, and they stopped for breath. He moved his forehead inclining with hers, both their eyes closed. _

_Her hands went round his neck, while his made way for her waist. _

_Their breathing clashed portably. _

"_Natsume…-"_

_Her mind left words, and her lips left speech as his lips caught his in a searing kiss. _

_She felt herself melt with his touch, her soul hitched-hiked up and back to the moon. _

_Their beings clashed and their breaths dashed. _

_A smile graced her lips when theirs parted. _

_Yet uncertainty filled her heart, as tamayo akiyama had flashed in her mind. _

_She pushed him away, as her being crammed with regret. _

_Her pools brimming with unshed tears. _

"_This is wrong…" (chigau-yo)_

_She took hold of his stunned eyes, appalled and outraged. _

_Yet again she shook her head 'no'. She prepared to run from him, but his hands grabbed her wrist securely. _

"_Ikanaide" (don't go) her pools widened irresolutely. _

_Yet she pulled through, without hesitation. _

_She stopped by the end of the road, and suddenly felt the crystalline tears that she hadn't realized she had been shedding. _

_She knew, they both knew they were done and over with, left to be buried deep, deep within. _

_She knew, he knew what they had done had been wrong. _

_They were simply there to reconcile the merge, nothing more, yet they had violated themselves to each other again… _

_He was a husband to be, betrothed to the most celebrated star in Japan. _

_They were old acquaintances, remained to be separated forever. _

She ran away from him once more, and now she was to make sure he'd never catch up again….

There'd was nothing between them any longer.

She had accomplished her quest.

Then why?

Why did she feel as if it wouldn't matter no longer if she had killed herself…

now and then…

**I'm sooo sorry!!! Now I know how having 'writers block' is a bummer. **

**Kyahhhhhhhhhhh!!! It's soo annoying!!! I don't know how's this story gonna be!!! **

** , If you knew, I wri-wrote this freakin chapter for almost 5 times! --**

**Also I've been sick, that makes my free time half cut short! Kyaaaahhhh!!! **

**If any of my loyal readers…. well though I'm not exactly sure whether I do have them…. I wouldn't mind some comments or helpful reviews!!!! **

**I'm really really stumped! **

**Actually… I'm planning a new story… entitled "is this it?" which is, (uhmmm kinda-unfortunately ) a S x S series… **

**Sakura Kinomoto and Li Syaoran desu ne!!!**

**I'm a cardcaptor sakura addict too, ever since I was 10!!**

**Nyahahhahah….. but im never leaving gakuen alice!!!! I love natsume-kun too much,….. nyahahahah…..**

**Ja tangerine kisses**


	6. Chapter 5

She felt herself sweat

**Chapter 5**

**Oblivion**

**By: tangerine kisses**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice…**

_Can you feel it now, Can you feel it now?  
_

_Nami ni nomikomareta you ni  
_

_Pulling on my heart, pulling on my heart…  
_

_Iki wo tome te wo nobashite  
_

She felt herself sweat, the tiny drops of liquid, sticking her unto the sheer blanket. She tossed and turned, her golden brown tresses struck stuck by her slim neck, her slender shoulders. Her wiry fingers crutched the thin white sheets madly.

The once cheerful amber orbs gone, trapped in endless agony. She furrowed her fine brows in distress. Her breathing was ragged and thronged. Suddenly, a lucid voice wrung through the cold air.

She awoke with a startled cry.

Her back sat straight on the pink divan. Unexpectedly, the windows clashed open, and a bitter wind gushed through out the room.

The abrupt effect, made the cherry curtains flow out torridly, making it weave up and down. Papers flew out, scattering by the tiled floor. The small lamp by the bedside grew dim.

Darkness slowly rolled into the room.

Rapid gasps of air filled her deprived lungs, the chilliness shocking her tense nerves. Her eyes widened frightfully, her thin lips parted.

Sweat trickled down her pale visage, down her lean back, her breast. Still the vivid image lingered in her mind. Immediately her lean legs swung by the bedside, her feet slowly touched the cold tiled ground.

She carried herself, feeling dead beat and light-headed.

'Natsume…'

A deep sigh escaped her parted lips. The dreams, no, nightmares had been almost too frequent. It was as if she was reliving life still in her dreams, his eyes were too clear, too impending, _too much_.

She turned on the lights in the kitchen, the lone sound echoed through the silence. She grabbed a pink mug from the cupboard, the coffee jar and sugar cubes.

The pink mug was sooner filled with boiling water, the brown cappuccino essence mingling with the sweetness of the sugar as it slowly melted.

She stared at the swirling contents, her thoughts unconsciously swirling with.

"_I did what you asked… datte Aoi wa kashiete…!" (Return Aoi) Her voice wavered, yet remained determined. _

_Her eyes burned as her tears threatened to fall through. Her auburn tresses blindly flew with the gushing of the cold wind, twirling and whirling on her rigid form. She stood by the front of the table, her hands fisted by her side. _

_The old woman stared morosely at the unyielding figure up her front. Her grey eyes filled with resentment, her lips taunt and perturbing. She sat on the chair so strict, yet so laid-back. Her black hair primed in a tight bun. She looked reserved yet vigilant, her gaze thorough inspecting. _

_Slowly, she taxingly waved her pale hand backwards. As response from the action, the doors behind the brunette abruptly opened with a clash. _

_A man came in, restraining a scrawny child under the age of 13, her blue locks cascading none too elegantly. _

_Her crimson eyes reflected agony and despair. Just as she caught sight of the familiar brunette, it suddenly grew still and relieved. _

_Her stunning pools widened, as she squealed none too gently._

"_Mikan-nee!!" (sister!)_

_Her brown pools flooded with unshed tears, as she caught the quaint girl on her arms. She buried her head by the neck, kneeling in front of her small form. _

"_Aoi!"_

_The once rigid woman, who sat by the chair stood up front, her pools showed distaste and revulsion. She steadily whirled back, and stared on to the glass walls beholding the cities contours. _

_The sky was clear, yet it rose with uncertainty. The familiar sun, held back from its customary light. The street were no longer filled with citizens, it dimmed from the typical Tokyo route. _

_The silent hushes lowed down, and the brunette stood up once again. She brushed the tears that had peeked from her pools, and lifted the quaint girl to her arms._

_Her breath remained ragged, still her stand wavered not. _

"_We shall take our leave…" Her voice shuddered from fear and relief, as her eyes lowered from the intense gaze that held it._

_She bowed her head slightly, as her tresses waved from the movement. Her back turned from the desolating figure. She walked with light and hurried steps towards the mahogany door, her body shaking from the strenuous look the people gave her._

_As she reached the door towards the end of the room the woman sat back down the black pliable chair. She rigorously stared at the guard positioned by the door and barked._

"_Follow her..."_

_She placed the child onto the passenger seat, as she secured the seatbelt around her. She hurriedly drove the gear out, and rushed to the busy streets. _

She surveyed the cup of warm liquid, as she sat by the small antique table. She was so into her train of thoughts that she hadn't notice the petite shadow lurking from behind her.

"Mikan-nee?"

The voice pondered her thoughts; she whirled back so suddenly that the cup of coffee on her hands spilled onto the table.

Light crimson clashed with dark amber.

Its was like replaying one of those moments, one of those times when he had always, _always_ caught her un-guarded.

They exchanged a lift of their lips. "

"Aoi? You're still awake. Is something bothering you?" she questioned, as she stood up to grab a couple of draping white tissues.

She polished the spilled drink off the brown table, before she noticed her crimson eyes shimmering and sparkling, "I think a cup of hot chocolate would help me remember."

Her head nodded off as a smile played unto her pale visage. Mikan though felt unperturbed by her answer, still deemed impressed as to how much they were in similarity, after all they were siblings.

Aoi was wearing her nightgown. Her locks were free flowing, and darkened to cerulean beauty. On her feet, she had on quaint bunny slippers, one that she had outgrown on. Its ears were still kinda fluffy, cute.

Those were gifts, from Ruka when they were still 15. She carried a small teddy bear by her arms, its color was a unique hue of chocolate, the black beady eyes looked solemn and the miniaturize button for its nose was amber.

It was the last gift she received from her brother, the last memory she hopelessly tried to hold on to.

Aoi quietly sat by the next chair she had occupied and silently waited for her beverage, her thoughts jumbled. Mikan filled unto the counter; she peered unto the window by the sink.

The kitchen room was not much, but it was occasionally comfortable at night. It had the refrigerator by the corner, the sink by its side, and coincidentally a large window draped with colorful fridges in the center.

She stared at the glistening moon, it roundness encompassed the clear sky.

A smile tugged at the corner of her pink lips as she remembered how they used to sit atop the roof, arguing about insignificant things. She felt the usual nudity of the truth.

The painful truth that she did.

_Miss him_.

She hurried by Aoi side, stirring the chocolate little by little. She sat by the child's side noiselessly. She looked composedly calm and unruffled. Yet, inside she felt agitated, restless and troubled.

Suddenly the consequences of her acts reflected on her.

She acquired Aoi, _without_ Natsume's permission.

She deliberately committed illegal child care. There was nothing else she could do.

'Oh… she was soooo dead…'

She tried to reflect on what she already had.

She had taken Aoi away from her abusive stepmother, regained control of her life, and what now? She heaved a heavy sigh, let it be.

_Let it be for tonight. _

She purposely tucked a strand of Aoi hair by her ear before the familiar twinkle peeked through her amber pools.

"So… Care to tell me why you're still awake?"

- - - - - - - - - - -

It felt weird as he sat by the lone rooftop they used to share. It felt odd not to feel her head resting on his shoulder. It felt disturbing not to hear her usual babbling.

Yet, it wasn't strange that she wasn't there.

He got the feeling of uncertainty of her presence and confidence on her absence. The indecision and resolution...

What was it that he wanted? _Nothing…_

What was it that he presumed? _Nothing…_

What in the world was his problem? _Nothing…_

Before he could navigate his thoughts, a high-sounding beep recollected his attention. His phone vibrated through his pockets.

He hesitated in taking it at first, but thought better of it. He pressed the blinking button without glancing at the ever so useful caller-id.

"What do you want?" his voice came in rash and decisive. Yet, the person who responded took his breath away.

His voice broke, his heart stopped. He felt the roof he was sitting on; seemingly give in, as if the ground he sat was swallowing him through.

He was waiting for the same voice to echo back to him.

"Nii-chan?" the voice was child like and steady, he heard it vividly. It was sometime before he answered back.

"…Aoi?" a repressed silence hung between them.

"Bingo, tsume-nii… Hisashiburi ne?" the caller had this certain collected tone. It actually felt like he was hearing himself for the first time.

After a pause his buoyancy and calmness came back.

This was the real Natsume Hyuuga.

"Where are you calling?" he was sharp, and with out saying it out loud. He demanded complete cooperation and consistency.

"…Guess where?" there was resilience in her voice, as if challenging his.

"…I'm coming to get you now..." he was resolute in everything he did, especially in his decisions.

He was stubborn too, just like how she was. Just like that he heard the silent beeping of the line. He rushed back down; he rushed like he never rushed before.

And all you could see was his determined crimson pools.

- - - - - - - - - -

"I don't think that was a good idea…" she said, as she fluffed and crushed the sofa cushion, only to have it back to normal after a few seconds.

They sat by the chocolate colored sofa, cuddling with the frilly pillows minute by minute.

"I'm bored and tired," she released a sigh, "if I know tsume-nii, he's gonna rush here for sure. Then we'll have some fun." She tucked a strand of her tantalizing locks and clipped it with a red hair pin, which she snatched from Mikan, that day earlier.

Mikan released a groveled groan.

"That's the bad thing, you see… were not exactly talking-"

"Oh shut up! Mikan-nee!" swiftly she threw a purple cushion at her.

Ting! Ting! Ting! Nice shot!

"That's exactly what we're doing! Why would you think I'll call my annoying brother IN THE MIDDLE of the night for?" Mikan rubbed her sore head before she answered,

"Uh… coz you miss him?"

"NO WAY!!" she had this look on her face, which actually screamed for eternal rejection. She didn't expect the evil glint on Mikan's eyes that actually screamed revenge.

"You," Mikan prepared the huge cushion by her feet.

"Are." Then she walked towards the poor defenseless child.

"Such." She raised the humongous weapon above her.

"A BRAT!!" just as the 'Harmful' weapon came in contact with the 'defenseless' child. The doorbell chirpily rang. They didn't here the door opening, its hinges creaking.

Their laughs were so loud that the shadow had to cringe before turning on the lights. Their giggles were cut short as he stood by the side sofa.

He glared at the two girls who were only in their short nightgowns. Yet as his pools regained their usual shade of ruby red, hers only sparkled to golden-brown.

He stared at her like there was no tomorrow, he took hold of her scraggy appearance, her feet were bare, her hands were slim and clean. She wore a white lacey gown, leaving her shoulders bare, while it stopped above her knees.

It was lightly see through. And suddenly he felt the first knots of lust inside.

Her russets were messy, sprawled all over her shoulders, her arms. Then he caught sight of her luscious pink lips.

He caught his breath, back and up. But as he gaze her through, he couldn't help but notice the panic and alarm on her auburn pools. He caught sight of her lips, opening. But nothing came out.

"nii-chan? How did you get in?" he totally forgot about his sister, she stood there beside mikan.

Looking so innocent like, if you presume she's the little angel kind of sister, then your absolutely mistaken. This girl is one hell of a mischief maker.

Especially when she's with the sadistic blackmailer…

They stood still for a minute before mikan noticed the silver key; he was dangling in front of her face. Her spare key! She had suddenly remembered herself when she gave him that exact spare key.

He kept it all the time…

'Mikan! Snap out of it!'

"What do you want?" her voice felt like ice, it slashed the silence down the drain.

Earlier, her voice was laced with cheer and merriment, now it felt like lead.

Totally dead and lifeless.

She couldn't let her guard down now, particularly now that she just admitted to herself, how handsome and how dazzling he can be.

'Oh! Shut the hell up!'

She couldn't take her eyes off him, the way he stood, that lanky stance she loved. The way his hands rev up on the pockets of his trousers. That impassable stare, those luscious kissable lips, the way he stood by her sofa seemed so perfect and extraordinary that it simply felt mundane enough for her to never get tried with.

She felt the words stuck in her throat.

The words…

"Get OUT of my house now!" or the words…

"Leave me ALONE?!" especially the words…

"I'm sorry Natsume…" or "I love you Natsume…"

Her mind was slowly turning into mush; her heart felt like it was being electrified. Her knees felt like oozing jelly, and she was having butterflies in her stomach…

It was so the symptoms of common teenage crush…

'God damn it…"

She wasn't a teenager anymore; she was a full grown adult for Pete's sake! She couldn't even take control of her undeniable feelings towards natsume.

"I'm not coming with you." Her head swerve towards the unbending voice of Aoi Hyuuga. Aoi stood her stand so definite that she was almost so sure that she herself wouldn't have the chance to convince her.

'She's so much like him… so much…'

His eyes flickered towards her, before fixing unto his sister.

"Why?" his voice drawled, with absolute explicit.

"I'm staying with Mikan-nee tonight, tomorrow I'll be moving in with Hotaru-nee…"

Something flashed in between his eyes, something on the lines of desperation. His eyes stared mikan down. It signaled for her to follow him, a signal that meant she was in big trouble.

She turned towards Aoi, and swiftly nodded towards her before walking towards natsume. She purposely walked pass him and silently he followed with.

Exactly as they entered her room, he locked her in between the wall. She could feel his breath by hers, yet she couldn't see his eyes.

They were covered by cascaded of his dark locks. The room was completely dark; the only light came from the shards of the window.

"Why?" his voice was completely controlled, yet it didn't lack its sense of directness.

"Why what?" she replied, she tried to steer her mind from how close their vicinity were. From the jurisdiction on their relationship.

"Don't _play_ with me sakura." she felt her insides tremble with fear, hitherto she felt no regret.

"She was being abused!? What else was I supposed to do?!" she felt her own tremble, shake, and shudder. 'What _was_ she supposed to do!?"

"Is this it? Is this your plan on _revenge_?" she couldn't fight the tremor that was coursing through her body, her fear change into rage.

"_Revenge?!_ Is that what you think this is all about? Did you think of me that low?" her voice was soft, slow, yet it carried the seething frenzy that was unfurling in her.

"Your cheap tricks don't work on me anymore. Tell me, was it my fame that you wanted? Or the money?" She felt as if he slapped her full force. His words were burning, that she felt the totality of his resentment.

"Cheap tricks…" her words were like whispers of death. Silent, unionizing, conniving…

**Don't…**

**Stop…Mikan…**

In all a fit of rage, her voice came in complete with pain, laced with freelancing anguish.

"It wasn't _me_ who didn't show up in his own wedding! Not me who chickened out and decided to _run away_! _No_ _natsume_! I'm not doing this for revenge! But if I did-"

Her brown pools were miserable and accusing. She stopped, and didn't continue. She knew she didn't have the right…

"Now that you have my sister, are you happy?" he paused, as he stared at her unmoving face, "Have you hurt me _enough_?" slowly her head rose leveling his stare, outside dark clouds rolled in, and thunder clashed through the once clear sky.

The stars were nowhere to be seen, the moon hidden by the ominous fog. Down the street, everything was empty. All the subways and alleyways were vacant except for the last street.

It was really a trivial thing to see, it was a black cat, filthy and grim. It sheltered from the vast crowds of intervening people, who judge a cat by its color. The cat mewed and called, yet none was listening. Its cries were unending, it's suffering far relenting.

Yet, no one paid attention. The sky crashed and thrashed. The rumble became louder and louder. With further warning, crystalline drops of rain poured from the sky. Her voice rung through the infinite silence, leaving nothing but traces of solicits.

"_All I wanted was you…"_

"Too bad… I'm just so far gone."

"Why are you doing this?" her voice was traced with sadness, wretchedness, the sorrow was so deep that her words carved desolation.

Yet, after a pause, his voice came back with utter malevolence.

"The same reason you're doing it."

**SLAP!**

Her tresses were in wild disarray, her eyes full of dismal tears.

Melancholic brown met dejected crimson.

And the only question that lingered far enough on their minds, were _why_?

_Do you feel me?  
_

_Do you feel me now?  
_

**TBC**


	7. Chapter 6

The stench of blood lingered in the room

**Chapter 6**

**Oblivion**

**By: Tangerine Kisses**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice.**

_donna ni nagai yoru de sae_

_akeru hazu yo ne? saane…_

_mou nannen mae no hanashidai?_

_torawareta mama da ne?_

_No matter how long the night_

_Dawn should always come, hm? I dunno…_

_How many years ago did that happen?_

_I'm still trapped by it, hm?_

The stench of salt lingered in the room.

Inside and out.

Creeping in their skin, their souls... The white seemed distant, the clear translucent lights dimming in the moon light.

Soft unclenching sobs echoed through out the walls, grieving in out the wave like fusion. Rustles of fabric against fabric.

Empty desolated eyes stared and stared, until it felt like there was no tomorrow.

The dark midnight sky, grew colder and colder. Small droplets of crystalline water fell from the rumbling clouds. The day was lost, never to be found again.

A loud clang perturbed the great silence, a small black shadow made its way unto the night, sneaking its way swiftly, consciously.

Abruptly, a great clash of lighting blessed the vast sky. The roar of thunder deafening the valley of clouds, rolling in an endlessly tirade.

The shadow broke into a run, swift and rapid, causing the pilled rubbish bins to clash and clank, the piercing noise reverberating through out the vacant street. It left havoc in its wake, bins unturned, absent trashes.

The avenue remained shady, gloomed and dimmed, baring nothing but nothingness to its depths.

The shadow hovered by the end of the street, peeking eloquently on the inane streets. A few vehicles ran amok the heavy rainfall, leaving traces of dust and dirt along the avenue.

Rain rumbled through the sky, while as the trembling silhouette made its way to the light. It treaded in a quiet pace, yet in a hurried, cunning movement.

The street light by the corner, revealed the soaked clump of black mass. Its paws were dirty due to the wet puddles of the rain. It shook from the cold, its eyes, scanning incoherently, among the clump of mass.

Bright red crimson pools, displayed uncontrollable fear barreling the mad will to live. The determination of courage, raging from red to crimson… it moved slowly until it reached a tiny shaft of light, moved towards it. Fretting in the rain, the cat bathed in its warm glow.

It hovered, stilled, scrutinizing the mad row of the winds, the tacit fall of the down pouring rain.

It hovered again, stilled. Its will never wavering… No fickle of hesitancy could be seen escaping its eyes. The black cat drenched in frosty bitter rain, felt incompetent. It felt incomplete, yet, no noise can be heard again from the feline cat. It was shunned and now it avoided disdain. Eschew from society, it displayed no fear.

Nothing at all.

For it had accepted nothing of which the world has have ever to give…

The pouring rain trapped the thin brittle of light inside the room. The window made a 'tap tap' noise. The room was dim and bleak. The once shinning moon was gone, parting the forbidding heavens from the uninviting downpour. It left the two occupants unmoving, unwavering. No silhouette pinned the area, and the only resounding swish of heaving breaths drifted unto the dusk of night.

She stood so frail, her back by the wall. She looked chaotic and so messed up. Her mind void of nothing but instillation, her heart drowned in inconsistent pulsating beats. The world would have been obliterated and yet, naught would defeat the clamoring of their restless souls.

The grumbling thunder moved unto the firmament, the lightning flashing along the freezing drizzle, it took a moment, a frozen lithe time, suspended in the air. Before all reality crashed her down, they were on the brink of exhaustion and still they would not collapse.

Her eyes were immobile from the shock, the realization. Her body petrified in that state of time, panic and distress crawled on her skin, fear grew in her heart. She needed to breathe, yet she couldn't. Needed to feel, yet a pang of guilt prohibited her to do so.

Her right hand hung stationary, her nimble fingers motionless. She took in of his rigid state, how the planes on his face became hard and static.

His face was towards the right, his lips in a tight line. There was a tint of redness growing by his pale visage. It was a second just late as a loud gasp filled the air. Her hands covered her mouth in disbelief; she staggered before she realized the extent of what she had done. She had slapped him.

Never in her life, had she dreamt of harming someone.

Never…

In a split second of time, she was everywhere. Her hands flew to his face, holding, caressing. "Natsume…" She whispered his name like a mantra, a silent prayer she had always wished. She brushed his fallen locks from his eyes, hers searching.

Her face contorted in pain, the hurt flashing in her pools in a sporadic manner. She was pallid, her breathing erratic. She felt her heart shatter into tiny million pieces when no response reached her, her mind go insipidly blank when no reaction belated her.

Sooner than soon, he felt her hands by his cheeks, his eyes, everywhere. Felt the mindless brush of her tresses and he couldn't help but feel infuriated, absurd relief flooded his mind, his heart beating in an uncontrolled frenzy.

He was mad.

Mad when he felt happiness filing his heart at her touch, mad for senselessly accepting her caress, when everything should have been redundant, superfluous.

Absolutely unconditionally mad… about her.

She was murmuring small nothings, and all he could understand was his name. Being chanted, ever so softly, murmured in a conduct that made his heart lurched.

In a minute he could forgive, and in a second he would _love_ her.

And nothing made a difference in the world.

From the moment he saw her, when he entered her home. He felt nothing but unquestionable acceptance. The complete familiarity in her surroundings, at the first sight of her twinkling amber eyes, he felt at home.

He felt _complete_.

Yet being with her was impossible, impossible when he left her. Even if she found the courage of forgiving him, he would never forgive himself. He left her, all alone. Living in the darkness he knew by heart.

He was so selfish, so selfish that he thought nothing but her survival. He believed that as long as she was safe, she was happy. He lived for her, never realizing that it was also _she_, who lived for him.

He was lost without her, never knowing how lost she had also felt. He was dead without her touch, obsolete in any means. He never knew, that his pain was hers, never knew amount of hurt she had endured. Was also her pain, also her hurts, also her suffering.

She felt him breathe, rapid deep breaths. She found his eyes indefinite, provisional. The blank fall of his crimson pools left her desperate. She clung to him, her tresses in wild disarray. She held on him, burying her face by his neck.

His senses were in high profanity, she was so close. So close, that it took no matter of distance, for her to be his. The dread thought of her drew blood, and as if she heard him, so grimly.

As if all hope was lost, she prayed. Prayed for her, prayed for him.

Prayed for them.

No sooner than then, her right arm was by his neck, her left hand clutching his shirt. He stood rigid to the spot. He felt nothing but her skin, smooth, warm skin.

Hesitantly, she moved. She kissed his face, his cheeks, his nose, his eyes and she stared. He felt her lips, smoother, gentler, warmer.

Her brown pools were dazzling. Glazed with unresolved tears, she didn't notice a small tear drop fall from her resolute eyes... But she continued on. Believing.

"I'm sorry… Natsume… I'm sorry."

He didn't acknowledged her plea, yet he searched her face, seeking. His eyes, red blood crimson met dejected amber. He saw the pain she felt, and he felt the longing tug in his heart.

The pull of blazing emotions, of her and him.

Abruptly, like a vision. He saw her, in that pink flowing garment twirling, laughing with stars in her eyes. He saw her, as she questioned him, when he had slipped the necklace by her neck. He saw her, when undeceiving tears fell from her eyes. Saw how she wept with happiness, and how she had held onto him.

Feeling so irrevocably in love.

He saw how anxious gazes heaved unto her that day, yet her warm brown eyes, stayed so determined. So believed that he had almost run back to where she was. He was how she fiddled her white dress, how worried her pools glazed. He saw when she broke down, refusing the hands by her side. He saw how she wept, so sadly, saw her eyes filled with unrelenting grief. He saw her, madly beautiful as she slept. Frozen tears, filled her cheeks.

And he saw her now, grasping unto the thin trail of hope, as if her life depended on it.

He didn't care of the future; he left each and every conniving thought in his mind to drift unto oblivion.

And he grabbed her to him, feeling her fill every contour of his body.

Loving her in an inexorable state.

Where he once again found himself, _desperate_ _of_ _her_.

The inevitable truth of that which they were boundlessly part of.

He loved her, and she loved him. _Nothing_ ever mattered.

And yet, fate was cruel. Unkind, fate knew of their suffering.

Knew of the dangerous proximity of their life, would destroy everything, even if it meant destroying themselves. Fate reached unto the utter corners of their heart to bring in the joust of oblivion. To dispute of their hearts, and free them of their own wills to live.

For then, when all hope had died will they reach the true place where inconsolable regrets and barren faith were truly despaired of. And then will that be the only true place where they would live happily ever after.

The night would go on, and on. The rumbling of the winds and the crashing of the waves will forever be present in the obscurity of the dark. The moon would forever wane, polishing, brimming with absolute conspicuity.

Yet, they shall live on obstinately, adamantly like the stars, reaching out to hope.

She hung on to him, a pledge of herself, silently like a diktat. Leaving all burden behind, deeming of nothing but inconsolable love.

He took in her scent, barring his mind in a faint soft whisper. And slowly he pushed her away, noting how messy she looked. How her amber eyes glazed glassily in the dark. How her gradual erratic breaths fell into a step.

He breathed her in, how exquisite she looked, how madly simple minded she had always been. He was an inch to eternity, his lips lingered by hers, and swiftly he stole a single fading kiss.

A sharp intake of breath followed his remittance. Slowly he moved away, hating himself for the weakness he had shown, hating himself for his lack of self control.

He neared the door, and without a second thought. He left.

She fell in a trance, her mind flooded images and timbered elegies. She saw him, so near her, and yet so far. Felt him so close, yet so distant, and outlying. She sensed him, perceived familiar his lips on hers. And she felt exasperated, intuit of being breathless incensed her state.

He moved slowly, yet his strides were sure. And she couldn't help but grieve; she did not want to let him go. She tried to hold on to his touch, but all she grasped was the infinite wind. The door closed unseeingly, and she fell down, drowning her self in her own tears.

He heard the wretched sobs behind the door. And he staggered to hold himself unbendingly. His head softly knocked the wooden plank. His eyes tightly closed. His head swerved when a firm voice questioned him.

"Onii-chan…?"

His lips lifted in a small smirk, and he approached her leisurely. It was maybe because of the uncertainty in her eyes, or the indecision in her voice.

"Stay out of trouble Aoi…" he said sinisterly, an uncanny look filled her pallid visage then he _whispered_ in her ear.

A knowing look bleached her identical crimson pools. And then a warm smile lifted the corners of her lips. He swiftly pressed a kiss by her cheek, before he left in a soundless repute.

She veered of towards his back, leaving her long obsidian locks in a weaving manner. Before she could utter a reply, the door was as still as it was before he had ever come.

"Onii-chan…"

"_Take care of her for me…"_

She entered Mikan's room, with exact precision, meticulously evading the shafts of glittering light. She heard a small sob behind the door, and her heart floundered when she heard the unceremonious noise.

She felt her words stuck in her throat, the awful reminder she had from him faltered in her mind.

"Mikan-nee-Chan…"

Her head slowly rose towards her fleeting voice. And her response wobbled as profoundly as her emotions.

"Aoi -hic- chan -hic-…" tears streamed down her pastel face, her tresses were haggardly strewn by her shoulders.

She hugged her knees to her and stifled another whimper. Aoi glided towards where she sat and gently sat by her. gingerly, she tugged mikan in a seeping way, and held onto her, like she he knew would.

No words were said.

No whispers made.

Naught comforting phrases, for nothing could have made it ok.

_zenzen nani mo kikoenai_

_kohaku iro no nami ni fune ga ukabu_

_gensou nande idakanai_

_kasunde mienai e_

_I can't hear anything at all_

_The ship floats in amber-colored waves_

_I don't hold on to any illusions_

_The picture's too blurry to be seen._

TBC

Leave a review ne??? =D

Sorry guys, I've fled for quite a while now, and well I was just not so into the dread fact that I lost the first copy of this 6th installment. I had to wri-write it, and the words got all blurry and mad. gRrrrrRRrr…. This chapter sucks…

Lublublub..,,

-tangerine kisses ,,..,.,.,.,


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Oblivion**

**BY: Tangerine kisses**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice… I wish I did…**

_You changed my whole life  
_

_Don't know what you're doing to me with your love  
_

_I'm feeling all super human, you did that to me  
_

_A super human heart beats in me  
_

_Nothing can stop me here with you_

Loud chatter filled the air; there were hundreds of singled-out individuals present in the great room. Chandeliers hang precariously above the high ceiling, twinkling in shining glory almost like night stars in the day.

The last strings of a violin sonata vibrated a lost to the frivoling humidity.

Amidst the chattering crowd, a brunette stood, her face contorted into a look of distaste. Her head slowly swirled to the side, distorting her fluttering tresses; it was a mystery to all however she fixed the tight chignon elegantly.

Behind the scenes comes Hotaru Imai. a careful strand of hair fell between her scrutinizing light amber eyes. By the middle of the dance floor she saw black and white, black and blue.

She tore her eyes away from the waltzing couple, unmindful of the stares she had raised, and unknown to the piercing stare that followed her. She moved away from the dramatically winding couple who suddenly looked like Barbie and his prince.

She hated balls, dances what ever you call, it was these kind of time that she remembered how happy she was then and how happy she could be.

Her hands trailed down the colds steel railings, she bathed in the freezing glow of the moon, felt her body shivering. She forgot how she reached the balcony, remembered only her thoughts that strangled her to death.

From the insisting chatter inside the room, she could hear consistent conversations, unpleasant to the ears.

"The Hyuuga heir is really a catch! However did Tamayo win him to her is beyond every woman's recognition,"

"I heard that Hyuuga was already betrothed to someone else! But he left her upon knowing that the girl was a common slut!"

"Ah! Let us not ponder more; Akiyama is making her way to here!"

A depraving consecutive shushes were heard and small pleasantries soon followed.

She was not at all interested in any of the rumors.

That day when they last met in her apartment was 2 months ago, and ever since then rumors that Natsume had an affair blotted the daily newspapers, Aoi was seen with a woman who distinguishably looked like her, the press concluded that Natsume Hyuuga was long then having an affair with a common hoe, when he accidentally impregnated her and had to sustain them both.

She snorted with disdain.

The world was going mad.

What did the world care if he had an affair, interviews with Akiyama graced the news weekly.

As if she gave a damn, unfortunately the world did. It was a great deal of luck, had she was unidentified during the small trips to Aoi's school. It was during that day was she spotted by an all coverage newscaster, an tried to interview them.

She brushed her off saying she was just a nanny. She smiled at the thought, the slight pull on her lips signaling the unguarded happiness she secretly felt inside.

Aoi was now comfortably studying in Alice Academy, where she was supported by the Imai Conglomerate.

She was happy, less bullied, and never abused. Her life took on a great deal of turn, and Mikan was impertinently frivoling.

She fingered the pink dress she wore, not noticing the crimson eyes that watched her intently.

The dress was a whopping backless, it dipped so low from the behind that she felt as if the world could she her butt. It was lose on the edges, glittering in adorned white.

The front was more conservative, it was crisscrossed satin and silk, giving her the feel of the dazzling brush on her skin, the dress trailed down floor, and diamond studded heels peeked out.

She could've sworn she heard a laugh from behind when she tried to fix the back of her dress which was slowly unraveling down.

But only a stifled gasp filled his ears.

Warm hands trailed her bare back, the act of intimacy slowly riveting. The hands rested by the unraveled part, and it slowly fixed the constricted portion.

She knew those hands.

She knew.

He saw her back stiffened in a contrite position. Her head held high, giving the on person a sight of royal pride.

And yet, in her eyes, where he did not know, a glaze of unresolved tears clouded in, her mind unknowingly.

He didn't move, and she couldn't help but wonder why. His fiancée was just in the next room and she was going crazy with his hands, ohh!! Those hands that were slowly caressing her back, her neck, her arms.

He saw her stiffen more; inside he was enjoying her feel in his arms. But he didn't really know, what possessed him to come out by the shadows when he saw her smile like that, like then.

He took in her sight, her smell and her posture. The night showered in the maddening sky, the stars peeked from their havens, and moon glimmered in trance.

Beyond the horizon she saw nothing but depths and depths of oblivion, galloping in the wind was her thoughts.

Abruptly, he turned her to him, and crashed his lips to hers.

It was maddening, crazy and unbelievable.

How clashes of fireworks danced in her mind, and how and regret and hesitancy flew through the window.

They kissed fervently, the passion building up in the contours of their kiss. His hands trailing down the small of her back, hers traveled to his hair, the other clutching his shirt.

It was outrageous, wild and unwise, yet no amount of reason sufficed for the sudden eruption of passion that filled the air.

Nothing mattered.

It was only him, and his lips. And her and her lips.

They clung and kissed, and thrived and kissed more.

The night was cold, and yet they were shivering not from the night but from the contact of skin to skin.

Heat to heat.

It was in the moment and so ridiculous could've been so right. A loud tinkling of glass was heard by the balcony doors, and only then did they break apart.

She was panting from the exhilarating moment, but her eyes widened at the woman standing by the door, a champagne glass on her hand, a bottle with the other.

"Good Evening Mikan."

It was so peculiar that she almost laughed but when she felt his hands tighten on her arm she faltered.

There was Tamayo Akiyama. Standing so glamorously that she felt like nothing standing next to her. Her long black locks were in a intricately twisted bun, she wore a disarming midnight blue dress, and her eyes twinkled with disdain.

She just saw her fiancée with another woman, who was no lesser than a common girl, snuggling, kissing. And she stood there aloof, sensible, with unconcealed disgust on her face.

"Natsume, love I was looking for you."

It was amazing how she held her stance, her posture, her mind in a jousting frenzy. She was disgusted but nonetheless unmindful of their positions.

Mikan felt the heat on her cheeks, and the maddening alarm in her head. Her mind told her to turn around and pretend nothing has ever happened, and yet her heart shattered into tiny little pieces, she appeared like a goddess sent from above to warn her, protrude her to end her little fantasy.

Natsume would never be hers.

Natsume stood, casually the lanky stance he often stood. His hand was curled on her arm, knowing how she would try to escape, and wanting her not to.

It was only then did Mikan realize that the door behind them was closed. The unwanted guest left out.

Now there was no way out.

"Natsume, love, that was very unwise of you tonight."

Her emerald eyes shone in the dark, the unmistakable glint present beneath the signs of torment.

"The guest could've seen you and you too mikan-chan." She continued,

Mikan's mind suddenly clouded in doubt, regret and selflessness. It was true, and if that indeed had happened, which she sorely wished it didn't, she would also have to grace the front pages of those dread headlines, claiming that she was a common hoe, who had another affair with Hyuuga Natsume.

Ohh… she could she the headlines now, 'Hyuuga Heir apparently prefers woman brunette and chocolate eyed.'

Damn the world and their inconsistency to grow up.

"I should've known better than to allow you to come, Mikan-chan" she laughed, her voice was like ice slashing through the immediate cold,

"I thought it'b be best to give you your 'Last Dance' wouldn't it?" Mikan sakura froze, 'Last Dance?' what did she mean?

As if she voiced out her thoughts, Tamayo suddenly laughed aloud, her presence completely filling the air,

"Yes! Your last dance. Surely you didn't think I'd tolerate more of your kissing escapades, didn't you?" she moved towards the sideward railing, the moon bathing her in its freezing glow.

She was beautiful, her ephemeral eyes blew Mikan away, and yet there was the mad sadistic gleam that was eccentrically stunning.

"No, no, no, I would not." She slowly said, the words flowing through her ears like dangerous sound waves.

"He will be mine." Her once calm voice broke fret on ice.

It was dark, mad and raving. And yet it carried cool composure warily.

"He will be only mine." And with a last look, she walked elegantly freed.

The wane night, still brewing above, before she pushed the doors open she gave them one last look and said,

"Goodnight, Mikan-chan." And then she was gone with the wind.

Mikan stood by the balcony, unaware of the crimson eyes that anticipated her every move. She was speechless, breathless and senseless.

She was an idiot for loving this man in front of him, a foolish, foolish girl. She whirled around him, and proceeded to escape his grip.

"Let me go, natsume, LET ME GO!" her head thrashed to the side, and she gave one last tug on her arm before she gave up completely.

Her eyes darkened and she laughed, her voice strained and yet the outlandish tone was present.

"Why? Why do you do this to me?!" she was mad, her voice exploded into shrieks and then soft resentful sobs.

She never wanted to come; today was the celebration for Hyuuga-Akiyama merge. And she was required to attend the ball for recognition not only that, the engagement party was held on the celebration for immediate reaction from the firms.

She knew what would've happened, she had this odd calling that something bad was gonna happen.

And she was right, she hated this.

Hated him, hated her.

Hated how she longed for his caress, hated the way she would respond to him, even without yielding.

She hated him, oh god, how she hated him.

And yet by all odds, she would've been in the wrong place, at the wrong time, with the wrong person.

Was she forever cursed with ill fated fate?

The world felt like it was spinning, ever since she met him, she lost her freedom.

She became her own prisoner of her heart, and she denied herself of whatever happiness she could've have gained, if it meant losing him.

She looked unto his eyes, as crimson met amber. The world tilted, the axle met, and the parallelism was unraveling.

Were we meant to be, or not meant to be?

Wondering on her last question, she didn't realized how she had said it out loud,

"We will be." He answered her question, unbeknownst to all that the night was still young, and it will be long before it shall end.

Had she heard him right?

It was a mere minute before they were flying towards the other end of the room. she felt like she was sky-diving, not only was skittering to hurry up with him, he was holding her hand, she was unmindful of the stares they got, the shocked gasp from the guest, the chatter dying in a imminent manner.

Weird, why did she feel happy?

It was before they had passed Tamayo who was standing by the other end of the door, did she realize what was happening.

Natsume just dragged her from the balcony, towards the compiling guest, which in the said manner, stared at them incredulously. He was holding her hand, in what others may see as a sign of them, professing their undying love.

Oh, she was so dead, so dead!

It was second before she saw those familiar dark emerald eyes, glancing at her, the unmistakable madness driving her insane.

She knew she was going to regret what she was doing, but she was going to do that to tomorrow, tomorrow and that what all she remembered after they ran away from the great hall.

Tomorrow then…

Tomorrow…

_It's not a bird, not a plane  
_

_It's my heart and it's going, gone away  
_

_My only weakness is you  
_

_Only reason is you  
_

_Every minute with you  
_

_I can feel like I can do anything  
_

_Going, going, I'm gone away in love_

-Happy birthday to me…- =D

Leave a review ne?? pretty please? Can't I have it as a birthday gift??.... *giggles*


End file.
